The field of orthodontics is concerned with repositioning and aligning a patient's teeth for improved occlusion and aesthetic appearance. The state of the art in orthodontics is moving toward digital and computer-aided techniques. These techniques include the use of intra and extra-oral scanners, three-dimensional (3D) modeling of a patient's tooth structure, and fabrication of orthodontic devices from digital data.
For example, a scanner is used to capture three-dimensional (3D) data associated with a patient's teeth, and a computer system renders a graphical representation of the patient's teeth or dental arch based on the captured data. The computer system provides an environment for modeling and depicting a 3D representation or virtual model of the patient's dental arch, and aids the orthodontic practitioner in rendering an orthodontic diagnosis.